Gimme my present kyu!
by yamaknae
Summary: Sungmin menagih janji Kyuhyun yang akan memberikannya sebuah hadiah karena kerja kerasnya. Apakah hadiah yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin? Sequel dari story :"Panggil Aku Hyung". Kyumin story yang pertama. No Yaoi *kayaknya   * -just R&R-


Annyeooong~!

Author balik lagi.. Padahal uda mau UAS sama UAN, hahahahhahahahahahahaha

Doakan author lulus yah *amiin*

Happy Reading~!

* * *

**Gimme my present Kyu~!**

**Sequel from "Panggil aku hyung!" story**

**Disclaimer :: Suju adalah milik emak-emaknya, Henry punya emaknya, Author cuma punya storynya aja tapi ngarep bisa punya Yesung oppa *dihajar massa* dan mata adalah milik orang yang lagi pengen baca ni story geje*plak***

**WARNING :: Geje! Typos! Aneh!  
**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini… Sudah sore *ga ada yang nanya*… 1 minggu semejak keganasan Kyuhyun yang bertindak semena-mena terhadap hyungdeul-nya dan sudah 1 minggu pula Zhou Mi dan Henry di Korea

Hari ini *reader: `hari ini` lagi thor? Kagak bosen lu nulisnya?* *author: ga kok, author bingung mau nulis apa soalnya* *readers geleng-geleng kepala*, hampir semua member sibuk melakukan aktivitas diluar dorm. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk pergi ke Sukira, Donghae dan Shindong yang pergi latihan koreografi *gitu yah tulisannya? ==*, Hankyung yang mau ga mau nemenin Heechul ke salon *uda pasrah kali tuh orang*, Kangin yang entahlah pergi kemana, Yesung yang sibuk latihan vocal sambil bawa-bawa Ddangkoma*kayak jimat yah*, Siwon dan Kibum yang seperti biasa sibuk syuting dorama apa pun itu. Dan yang tersisa di dorm karena hari ini off adalah Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi dan Henry *ya iyalah Zhou Mi ama Henry ga punya job. Mereka datengnya dadakan*

Ryeowook sedang nyepi sambil nyari wangsit didalam kamarnya *wangsit apaan oppa?* *ryeo: mau tau aja* *author: dasar namja pelit* *ryeo: ga kukasih makan kau!* *author: week! Authorkan sekarang lagi bobo di dorm Infinite, hahahahahaha* *ryeo geleng-geleng, dasar author ga tau malu*, Zhou Mi, Henry sama Sungmin lagi nonton saluran berita cina *oppadeul ngerti?* *Zhou Mi &Henry: Ya iyalah author dodol! Kitakan orang cina* *Author: Minnie oppa ngerti?* *Sungmin: Dikit* *Autor: Meramput!* *Dilempar sandal toilet sama Sungmin* dan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk main starcraft di laptop, diam seribu kata

Tiba-tiba saja, acara berita yang sedang mereka tonton, berubah menjadi pengumuman hadiah kuis

"Yaaak! Kembali lagi dengan kami! Acara yang telah kita tunggu-tunggu! `Tebar-tebar hadiah penuh cinta~! *anggep aja pake bahasa Cina* ", ujar seorang MC namja yang menggunakan baju biru berpolkadot warna-warni di TV itu sambil nge-close up mukanya di kamera terus monyong-monyongin mulutnya kayak ikan mas koki minta dilempar granat

"BUJUBUSET! HYUNG! MAKHLUK APA ITU? TIBA-TIBA NONGOL SAMBIL MONYONG-MONYONG MINTA DIGAMPAR! SOK SEKSI PULA BIBIRNYA!" ujar Henry yang langsung terlonjak kaget seperti baru melihat Shindong yang berhasil kayang sambil ngemut jempol kaki *bisa yah?* *dilempar Shindong + fansnya*

"Henry… Kamu jangan liat lagi deh, tar kebawa mimpi loh. Kamu denger suaranya aja deh atau ngungsi kemana gitu", ujar Zhou Mi yang juga kaget lalu menutup kedua mata Henry dengan telapak tanannya

"Ga ah. Aku disini aja", jawab Henry pelan tapi matanya tetep ditutup

"Ne… Zhou Mi…", ujar Sungmin yang memulai membuka mulut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV, terpesona dengan kemonyongan MC itu *diterajang Sungmin*

"Wae Minnie gege?", tanya Zhou Mi

"Di Cina acaranya emang begini? Pas lagi berita dipotong sama acara aneh gini? Disiarin Internasional pula", tanya Sungmin

"Ga kok, ini baru pertama kali aku liat yang kayak gini", jawab Zhou Mi dan kembali menonton sementara Henry matanya masih ditutup

"Yaaa−k! Dan siapakah yang akan mendapatkan hadiah executive dariku?" tanyanya sok genit sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah dan berhasil membuat Sungmin dan Zhou Mi jadi pengen muntah *author juga pengen ikutan muntah*

"Ya Tuhan… Zhou Mi… Maukah kau mengganti acara ini?", tanya Sungmin yang kayaknya udah mulai sekarat gara-gara eneg ngedenger MC itu ngoceh

"Dengan senang hati Minnie gege", jawab Zhou Mi singkat dan langsung mengganti acara Tv tersebut

"Uda boleh buka?", tanya Henry yang dari tadi matanya ditutup sama Zhou Mi

"Ne…", jawab Zhou Mi lalu membuka mata Henry lalu mereka kembali menonton, tapi kali ini mereka nonton saluran Korea

Tiba-tiba, Sungmin teringat dengan janji Kyuhyun minggu lalu yang mengatakan bahwa apabila ia berhasil menghentikan permainan `gila` Kyuhyun, maka Kyuhyun akan memberikan hadiah sebagai balesannya *kalo ada yang bingung, bisa baca FF author yang: Panggil Aku Hyung!*

Lalu Sungmin beranjak dari singgasananya

"Hyung mau kemana?", tanya Henry

"Tempat Kyu", jawab Sungmin singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Zhou Mi dan Henry yang sedang menonton TV

"Ne… Mimi gege… Kita nonton acara yang lain aja yuk", ajak Henry

"Acara apa?", tanya Zhou Mi

"Mau yang nguras otak, yang bikin pinter atau hiburan semata?", tanya Henry

Zhou Mi menimang-nimang tawaran yang diberikan oleh Henry, "Yang bikin pinter aja deh", jawab Zhou Mi

"Yakin? Ga boleh ganti yah",ancam Henry

"Iyeee… Apaan sih? Acara apa?", tanya Zhou Mi penasaran

"Kita buka acara yang pake bahasa Prancis!", usul Henry

Zhou Mi terdiam, Henry cengengesan karena ngerasa idenya adalah sebuah ide yang brilliant yang pernah ada di abad ini *lebay ah*, Hankyung masih nemenin Heechul disalon *ga nyambung*

"Yang bener? Itu sih nguras otak sampe ke akar-akarnya, sampe kering kerontang malah. Bukan bikin pinter", jawab Zhou Mi kaget

"Wueits! Hyung inget, gimana caranya kita bisa belajar bahasa Korea dengan cepat?", tanya Henry

"Yang gara-gara kita salah nonton acara, awalnya kita pikir itu pake bahasa Melayu(?) ga taunya malah bahasa Korea", jawab Zhou Mi ragu

"Yak! Yang itu! Ayo kita nonton sekarang, kita nonton yang pake bahasa Prancis", usul Henry sambil ngeluarin puppy eyes ke Zhou Mi

"Ya udalah… Ayo kita nonton", jawab Zhou Mi yang nyerah

"Yeeeeeee!", pekik Henry seneng

Lalu mereka berdua mulai menonton acara yang pake bahasa Prancis *author ragu kalo mereka bakal bisa nonton ntu acara lebih dari 1 jam* *Zhou Mi: Yah itu urusan lu! Lu yang buat FF, pokoknya kita musti bisa dibuat bisa bahasa Prancis!* *Henry: Thor, kamu musti tanggung jawab loh, kami ga mau membuang-buang waktu hanya menonton acara yang kami sendiri ga ngerti* *author: Ampuun… Om… Tante… Author sendiri ga bisa bahasa Prancis, jangan siksa author…* *dilempar reader gara-gara daritadi muncul geje*

* * *

Ok, kita kembali ke Sungmin…

Sungmin memasuki kamar yang selama ini menjadi sarang(?) antara dirinya sendiri dan Kyuhyun. Terlihatlah seorang namja yang bisa kita identifikasikan memiliki evil smile, otak evil + game, kelakuan evil, mata evil, rambut evil, ketawa evil *Kyu: Ya! Lu sebutin aja 1 per 1! Bilang kalo gw ini evil!* *author: emang lu evil, baru nyadar yah? Kasihan* *ditabok Kyuhyun sama SparKyu*, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk main game

"Kyuuu~!", panggil Sungmin lembut

"Wae, hyung?", jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop

Sungmin langsung duduk disebelahnya, "Dulu kamu janjikan, mau ngasih aku hadiah kalo aku berhasil ngehentiin game `itu`", ujar Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan tertegun

"Boleh aku minta sekarang?", tanya Sungmin sambil menyodorkan kedua tangannya

Kyuhyun langsung mematikan laptopnya dan beralih ke Sungmin, "Hyung mau nagih janji nih ceritanya?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Ya iyalah dodol! Kalo ga,ngapain gw kesini!", ujar Sungmin didalam hati, tapi takut tar Kyuhyun malah ga jadi mau ngasih hadiahnya, Sungmin menjawab, "iya dong. Jadi mana hadiahnya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, "Gimanaaa yaaaah Hyuuuuuung…", jawab Kyuhyun sambil memintir-mintir rambutnya *dilempar sapu*

"Kyu… Janji itu utang. Utang kalo ga dilunasi, tar dipertanggung jawabkan di neraka", ujar Sungmin

"Jaaah! Sejak Kapan Minnie hyung belajar khotbah sama Siwonnie hyung. Berarti yang hobi khotbah nambah 1 orang lagi dong. Cih!", pikir Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan raut wajah ga senang

"Kyu? Gwaenchana?", tanya Sungmin

"Ah… Gwaenchana Hyung", jawab Kyuhyun, "Emang Hyung mau apa?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Ya elah, kan kamu yang mau ngasih ke aku! Kok malah aku yang kamu tanya", jawab Sungmin yang bingung

"Hmmm…", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Nih orang ga mungkin gw kerjai, terlalu aegyo buat dikerjain, tapi boleh juga dikerjain… Kerjain dikit ah*tetep aja dikerjain akhirnya* *Kyu: bawel! Ngerjain orang emang hobi dan aktivitas rutin gw!* *author ngelus dada*", pikir Kyuhyun lalu menyunggingkan senyum simpul *Kyu: tumben ga evil smile* *author: author maunya itu, ribut lu!* *ditendang lagi*

"Hyung mau hadiahnya kapan?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Tunggu aku punya cicit yah!", ujar Sungmin, "Yah sekaranglah!", tambahnya kesal

"Hyung tunggu dulu yah… Bentar aja, ada yang mau aku siapin", tutur Kyuhyun

"Nae…", jawab Sungmin lalu berbaring diranjangnya sementara Kyuhyun pergi mengambil sebuah pulpen dan kertas, ia terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu

Setelah beberapa lama…

"Nih, hyung!", kata Kyuhyun memberikan secarik kertas ke Sungmin. Sungmin bingung dengan kertas yang diterimanya

"Apa ini?", tanya Sungmin bingung

"Hyung kalo mau dapet hadiahnya musti ngikutin petunjuk arah yang tercantum dikertas itu. Aku uda nulis sedetail mungkin", tutur Kyuhyun dengan bangga

Sungmin terdiam

"Kyu….". "Wae hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Kamu ga niat ngerjain aku kan?", tanya Sungmin yang langsung nusuk hati dan otak evilnya Kyuhyun

"Ga kok hyung! Hyung ga percaya sama aku? Aku beneran nih! Coba hyung ikutin aja", jawab Kyuhyun *oppa bo`ong* *Kyu: hidup kalo terlalu jujur ga bakal ada rasanya, hahahahaha… betulkan reader?* *reader: sesuju!* *author kalah*

"Ne… Aku ikutin yah… Awas kalo kamu bo`ong", ujar Sungmin dan langsung beranjak keluar kamar. "Hati-hati hyung… Sebelum nyebrang liat kiri-kanan dulu yah",pesan Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin pergi

**Petunjuk dari Cho Kyuhyun si Tampan yang merajai seluruh Game yang ada dimuka Bumi**

"Ckckckck… tetep aja nih orang, kalo ga narsis, pasti game mulu", pikir Sungmin didalam hati saat membaca kalimat pertama di kertas tersebut

**1. Masuklah ke kamar Yewook**

Lalu Sungmin berjalan memasuki kamar Ryeowook dan Yesung

"Wookie?", panggilnya, namun Sungmin langsung terdiam melihat Ryeowook

"Eh? Minnie hyung?", ujar Ryeowook yang kaget melihat kedatangan Sungmin

"Kamu ngapain?", tanya Sungmin

"Ooh… Aku lagi sabung nih! Antara Ddangkoming sama Ddangkome", jawabnya pelan

"Sabung? Apaan tuh?", tanya Sungmin

"Iih! Hyung ga gaul(?) amat! Itu loh, sabung itu, kita taruhan, terus blaa~ bla bla bla blaa~ *jujur aja author ga tau arti sabung, reader yang ga tau artinya bisa cari di google, kamus atau orang-orang terdekat*", ujar Ryeowook panjang lebar

"Loh? Yesungie hyung ga marah tuh? Anaknya(?) dijadiin maenan?", tanya Sungmin

"Ga dong. Mana mungkin dia marah sama aku", jawabRyeowook santai, "… lalu hyung ngapain kesini?", tanya Ryeowook

Sungmin kembali teringat dan membaca kertasnya

**2. Berputarlah mengelilingi kamarnya 3x, lalu bilang "Wookie! Kyuhyun sedang lapar, tolong buatkan sesuatu" ***kayaknya Kyuhyun emang kelaperan deh*

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya, tapi tetap saja ia lakukan. Ryeowook heran dengan kelakuan hyungnya itu. Ryeowook berada tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan, ia merasa seperti korban yang bakal dimakan sama suku Indian, diputer-puterin sama Sungmin

Lalu Sungmin berteriak, "Wookie! Kyuhyun sedang lapar, tolong buatkan sesuatu". "Hah?", tanya Ryeowook

"Kyu lagi laper yah? Baiklah, aku buatin deh", tutur Ryeowook lalu beranjak dari arena sabung(?)nya

Sungmin kembali membaca kertas itu

**3. Berdirilah didepan TV selama 5 menit, ganggu Zhou Mi hyung dan Henry**

Sungmin terdiam, "Kok, petunjuk kayak gini. Ini Petunjuk atau ngerjain?", pikir Sungmin yang mulai curiga, tapi tetap saja ia mengikuti petunjuk itu

Ia berjalan kedepan TV, pada saat itu Zhou Mi dan Henry sedang sibuk menonton acara bahasa Prancis

"Minnie gege! Kok berhenti didepan situ? Pergi sono!", usir Zhou Mi

Sungmin diem

"Minnieee gegeee! Awas dong! Ga Nampak nih layar TV-nya!", ujar Henry. Sungmin sedikit bergeming dari posisinya dan melihat ke arah TV

"Kalian nonton acara apaan sih? Serius amat", ujar Sungmin

"Acara bahasa Prancis. Kami mau belajar, makanya hyung minggir dong", tutur Zhou Mi sementara Kyuhyun nyengir-nyengir sambil ngintip dari pintu kamar

"Kalian merasa terganggu ga sama aku?", tanya Sungmin

"YA! DAN TOLONG MINNIE GEGE MINGGIR DARI SITU!", ujar Zhou Mi dan Henry bersamaan, pakai bahasa Cina pula ngomongnya, Sungmin garuk-garuk ga ngerti

"Mereka bilang hyung ngeganggu tau!", ujar Ryeowook dari arah dapur

"Ooh… Jadi kalian uda terganggu yah? Ok, mianhe uda ngeganggu", tutur Sungmin lalu pergi dan membaca perintah selanjutnya

**4. Keluarlah dari dorm, turun aja ke depan apertemen, terus jalan, terus luuruuuus aja. Tar kalo uda ketemu taman air mancur yang ga ada air mancurnya *taman apa ini?*, belok ke arah situ**

"Taman air mancur yang ga ada air mancurnya? Ngapain kesitu? Kyu aneh deh", pikir Sungmin namun ia tetap pergi keluar dari dorm

Sesampai didepan apertemen, Sungmin melanjutkan perjalanan suci(?)nya ke taman tersebut

* * *

Di taman…

Sungmin celingukan geje, dia bingung mau ngapain, lalu ia kembali membaca kertasnya

**5. Uda nyampai yah? Aku yakin hyung uda nyampai, terus bingung mau ngapain. Hahahahahaha… Sekarang Hyung jalan aja lurus, terus ketemu pertigaan(?) yang ada lampunya, belok kiri, maju 6 langkah terus berputar balik**

Urat kepala Sungmin keluar, "Berputar balik? Apa maksudnya? Gw pasti dikerjain sama bocah berkepala game ituuu…", pikirnya

Ia terdiam dan menghela napas panjang, "Ya udalah, uda terlanjur… Ikutin ajalah", pikir Sungmin dan langsung mengikuti petunjuk yang tertera

Sungmin berjalan lurus, lalu ia menemui pertigaan dengan sebuah lampu ditengah-tengahnya, kemudian ia terdiam

"Kiri yang mana yah?", gumamnya *ya elah? Itu aja ga tau?* *Sungmin: Lah lu yang biking w kayak gitu! Emang lu tau yang mana sebelah kiri?* *Author: taulah! Kalo kanan buat makan, kalo kiri buat nyebok(?)!* *sungmin: ok, makasih* *author diem*

Setelah berpikir berepa lama, Sungmin akhirnya berbelok ke arah kiri lalu berjalan 6 langkah

"Kok semak belukar gini sih!", pikirnya

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

"4…"

"…5…"

"…6"

Nyuuut–! Sungmin terdiam, dia merasa seperti ngeinjek sesuatu. "Astaga! Jangan-jangan gw nginjek `upeti`nya guguk, ga mungkinkan `upeti` Chullie hyung disini! *dipukul Heechul + Petals*", pikirnya

Sungmin melihat kearah bawah, kearah sepatunya lalu terdiam sambil nyengir ga jelas

Ada sebuah mahkluk berbulu hitam, telinganya menegang, matanya merah, pantatnya goyang-goyang(?). Ya makhluk itu ada;ah guguk yang sesungguhnya

Sungmin langsung berbalik dan mengambil 10000 langkah setiap hari(?), sementara si guguk mengejarnya sambil ngegonggong hebat dan mengejarnya penuh gairah dan peluh seperti baru ketemu kekasihnya *Sungmin: Eh lu thor! Enak aja gw disamain sama kekasihnya!* *author: kan Cuma ungkapan* *Sungmin: ungkapan pala lu peyang! Ganti!* *author: ogah! Males ngetik lagi* *dihajar sama Sungmin + istri-istrinya* *ampuuun… author minta ampun sama semua yang ngebaca… peace*

Karena Sungmin uda pernah diajarin sama Eunhyuk cara manjat pohon yang jitu dan cepat *dilempar eunhyuk*, Sungmin dengan tangkasnya langsung manjat pohon

Namun sayangnya, si guguk malah nungguin Sungmin dibawah pohon kayak nungguin duren jatuh *Sungmin: lah? Tadi kekasih, sekarang duren!* *author: aduh, oppa, yang penting uda digantikan?* *sungmin mangut-mangut* *author: makanya diem aja*

Tapi tak lama kemudian, sang pemilik aka majikan si guguk dateng dan membawanya tanpa menyadari kalau Sungmin masih bertengger diatas pohon

Sungmin menghela napas lega, lalu membaca lagi perintahnya yang ada dikertas kumal nan ronyok yang dari tadi ia genggam saat berlari

**6. Hyung capek yah sekarang? Gimana kalo hyung minum aja dulu, atau istirahat dulu, jambu air yang ada dipohon yang hyung dudukin enak kok hyung. Siwonnie hyung pernah ngambilin buat aku**

"Nih anak kok tau, kalo gw bakal ngeinjek ekor guguk terus harus berputar balik! Sekarang tau juga kalo gw ada diatas pohon!", pikir Sungmin kaget, ia melihat kearah sekelilingnya, "Bener pula dia, kalo gw lagi diatas pohon jambu air", tambahnya

"Ini adalah… M~IIII~SSSS~TT~EEEE~R~IIIIIII~~~~~~!", gumam Sungmin

Lalu ia kembali membaca

**7. Uda puas hyung? Kalo gitu lanjutin lagi yah! Keluar dari taman, terus balik ke dorm aja deh**

"Ya! Akhirnya balik juga! Hadiaaah… Come to appa~!", pikirnya lalu ia turun dari pohon dan langsung beranjak pergi

Sesampai disepan apertemen, Sungmin kembali membaca kertas tersebut

**8. Hyung uda nyampai yah? Kalo hyung uda baca, berarti hyung uda nyampe. Jadi hyung balik aja deh, langsung balik ke dorm yah**

Sungmin merasa lega, akhirnya yang ia inginkan akan segera didapatkan walaupun ia belum tau akan apa yang akan didapatnya

Lalu Sungmin cepat-cepat kembali ke dorm

"Aku pulaaaaaaang~!", pekik Sungmin dengan kegembiraan

"Hyung sudah pulang? Gimana?", tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung menyambutnya

"Kau tau darimana aku akan menginjak ekor guguk, berlari dan duduk diatas pohon jambu?", tanya Sungmin

"Aku kan pintar dan penuh startegi", jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya dan tertawa kecil

"Jadi mana hadiahku?", tanya Sungmin yang menyodorkan kedua tangannya

"Ada…", jawab Kyuhyun, namun terhenti saat Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba muncul, "Hai… Apa kabar? Cuaca cerah yah?", tutur Ryeowook dengan wajah datar lalu meninggalkan kedua namja yang langsung cengo ngeliatnya *ryeo: kok aku dibikin pabbo gitu?* *author: sekali-kali ga apalah, masa yesungie oppa yang mau dibikin pabbo terus* *dihajar Ryeowook + Yesung + Cloudsomnia* *author uda bonyok gara-gara dihajar terus*

"Ada… Sini deh hyung", ajak Kyuhyun, lalu mereka berdua langsung duduk bersama-sama disofa

"Nih…", ujar Kyuhyun memberikan stick PS kepada Sungmin sementara Sungmin terdiam dan memegang stick-nya

"Hyung tau? Mengusir Zhou Mi gege dengan Henry itu susah loh. Mereka lagi nonton saluran bahasa Spanyol *ganti lagi*, terus aku usir biar bisa maen game. Jadi aku suruh aja mereka nonton dikamar Hyukkie hyung, ga tau deh apa yang bakal mereka nonton. Hahahahaha…", ujar Kyuhyun dan memulai gamenya

"Jadi hadiahku?", tanya Sungmin

"Yah ini. BEBAS MAEN GAME SEHARIAN PENUH DENGAN CHO KYUHYUN SI TAMPAN YANG MERAJAI SELURUH GAME GA ADA SEORANG PUN YANG GA PENGEN MAEN GAME SAMA CHO KYUHYUN-SSHI", jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai dan evil smile-nya

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUUN! KAUUUUU…..!", teriak Sungmin yang langsung melempar stick-nya kearah sofa dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam sementara Kyuhyun terdiam dan memasang tampang pabbo *kyu: biar gitu, gw tetep ganteng* *author: tetep aja lu* *kyu: apa?* *author: ampun om… ampuuun… saya belum nikah om(?)…* *kyu langsung evil smile*

Tiba-tiba member lain langsung pulang *kebetulan*, "Kami pulaaaaaaaang~!", teriak Donghae yang paling pertama memasuki dorm, lalu ia terdiam melihat ada aura pembunuh dari Sungmin dan aura pabbo dari Kyuhyun

"Minnie? Kyuhyunnie? Gwaechana?", tanya Donghae dengan hati-hati, takut ia akan terbawa dalam aura pembunuh Sungmin

Sungmin menatap Donghae, Donghae terdiam lalu berjalan mundur 3 langkah dan berlari kearah Leeteuk yang baru aja datang

"Waeyo?", tanya Leeteuk dengan lembut

Sungmin memandang kearahnya sebentar dan melihat kalau seluruh member telah kembali dan keluar dari peraduanya (re: Ryeowook, Zhou Mi, Henry) kecuali Kibum dan Siwon, ia kembali memandang Kyuhyun yang masih cengo melihatnya

"CHO KYUHYUN! TIDUR DILUAR SELAMA SEBULAAAAAAAAAN!", teriak Sungmin lalu berlari ke kamar

Kyuhyun jadi bingung, dia bingung dengan kesalahannya

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau perbuat?", tanya Yesung

Lalu Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya dan member yang lain mangut-mangut

"Yah… Pantes aja Minnie marah, lu kayak gitu. Ngamuklah dia!", ujar Heechul

"Minta maaf gih!", perintah Eunhyuk

Lalu Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamarnya, "Minnie hyung… Keluar yuk. Tar aku kasih hadiah yang beneran deh", bujuk Kyuhyun dan diperhatikan oleh member lain

Sungmin keluar dan melemparkan sebuah bantal. Ya! Cuma bantal, ga kurang ga lebih menurut Sungmin

"LU TIDUR AJA DILUAR! GA USAH GANGGU GW!", teriak Sungmin

"Mianhe Minnie hyuuung…. Mianhe…." Ujar Kyuhyun namun tidak direspon oleh Sungmin

"Makan tuh! Makanya jangan ngerjain orang mulu! Huahahahahahahahaha…", pekik seluruh member untuk mencela Kyuhyun yang uda lemes didepan pintu kamar gara-gara bakal terancam kulit putihnya bakal digigitin nyamuk yang tergoda dengan ketampannya *plak*

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk muncul, "WOY! KYUHYUN? KOK DVD GW BERANTAKAN SEMUA? ADA YANG NYENTUH-NYENTUH YAH?", tanya Eunhyuk

"Nae, Zhou Mi hyung dan Henry", jawab Kyuhyun yang masih lemes

"Aaah! Kenapa kau menyuruh mereka menyentuhnya! Pabbo!Kau tau kan, itu DVD apa!", ujar Eunhyuk *author tau* *eunhyuk: ga ada yang nanya* *author: Cuma mau ngasih tau doang kok* *plak*

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", teriak Kyuhyun yang frustasi sementara hyungdeul-nya pada ngetawain dia *author ikutan ketawa*

-end-

* * *

Yaaak...

makin geje kan? Author lagi stress soalnya..

hahay...

yang uda baca wajib **review** yah, don`t be silent readers ^^

Wajib loh hukumnya! WAJIB! *lari bawa golok*

Gomawo buat yang kemarin uda mau ngeluangin waktu buat ngereview story "Panggil aku hyung!", author lagi males ngetik, jadi ga bisa balesin satu per satu...

nyehehehehhehehehehehehe...

Gomawo~


End file.
